My Girl
by swac twilight14
Summary: do you know the feeling... when you have to lie someone special that you loose them forever?, hearing that someone cry is the worst punishment in my life that I have received. I lied to her, to my first love, to my best friend and to My Girl. AU, better that the summary
1. Chad and Sonny

**Yeah here's my new story! I DO NOT OWN SWAC**

**~at the pre school~**

"MOMMY I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!" a five year old blonde hair blue eyed boy whined to his mother.

"Chad, baby stop whining, you have to o to school, we talked about this, now go, mommy has to work" Mrs. Cooper explained to her whiny son

"Fine!" Chad pouted and held his mother's hand towards his classroom. He looked around the room as he entered it, it has writing on the big green wall that he can't read, his classmates are all in the floor playing.

"Good morning" an old lady, according to Chad, greeted him and his mother with her nice warm smile.

"Hi, my name is teacher Jolie and I'm going o be the teacher of your boy" She smiled

"oh, hi Ms Jolie, my name is Amelia Cooper and this is my son Chad" his mother said and he waved at his teacher

"hey Chad, what's your full name?" the teacher smiled and Chad, even though he did not know what he was doing, smirked at his teacher and let go of his mother's hand, stood up straight and put his right hand up for a shake.

"my name is Chad Dylan Cooper" he held his hand and Ms. Jolie laugh but shook his hand

"Mrs. Cooper, you can leave Chad, he's in good hands" Ms. Jolie smiled and Mrs. Cooper returned it then waved goodbye at Chad then left.

"Sit down Chad or go play with the other kids" Chad nodded but he just sit down on he first chair in front of him. Then he saw a brown eyed brunette girl entered the room, she seemed shy at first but after Ms. Jolie spoke with her mother she showed her big smile, and when her mother waved goodbye she talked to Ms. Jolie and sat on the chair next to Chad.

"how old are you?" Chad questioned

"four and a half, you?"

"five" he said

"why don't you play?" Chad asked

"I, I Don't know anyone" the girl said

"oh, hi I'm Chad" then the girl smiled again

"I'm Sonny, but you can call me Allison if you like" she giggled

"nah, I like Sonny better, it fits you" he said

"So wanna play?" Chad offered and Sonny nodded, then he took her hands and they both ran towards the slide, or in Chad's words, the swirly portal for Sonny and Chad's only. So time passed by and the bell rang which means its now their dismissal time, and Sonny's mother came to pick her up first.

"Bye Chad see you tomorrow" Sonny said as she skipped towards their car. Then moments later a white hi-ace van came.

"Hey Chad, did you have fun" his mother asked

"Yes mommy, I met a girl, her name is Sonny!" Chad beamed

"that's good" his mother smiled

"yeah, she's my bestfriend" he smiled

"well then, later your going to meet our new neighbor, they just moved here, they have a child about your age" she said and Chad nodded. When he and his mother got home he lazily dragged his bag down the van and treated it as a trolley bag.

"Chad?" someone questioned and when he turn around he saw his bestfriend

"Sonny?, what are you doing here?"

"this is my new house" Sonny grinned

"wow were neighbors!, mom this is Sonny!" he said and his mom just smiled

"so you two, why don't you go inside and play so I can talk to Sonny's mom?" his mother suggested and they went inside Chad's house

**Yeah first Chap ended! REVIEW**


	2. best friends

**Hey Sorry for the late update, anyways, thanks for your reviews! And for those who put my story as one of your favorite stories, and for the story alert, it means so much to me :DD I do not own swac.**

* * *

Chad's POV

"Hey Sonny, lets go up to my room" I said

"Sure" Sonny said and I lead her to my room

"WOW, you have a big room, I wonder what my room looks like" she said

"yeah, if you saw your room, give me a tour" I smiled

"Chad, I'm hungry, can we have lunch together?" Sonny said

"sure" we were about to go out of my room when I stopped us

"WAIT, lets have lunch in here!" I exclaimed

"okay" Sonny said jumping on my bed

"LETS HAVE PANCAKES!" I suggested

"Chad its lunch, we should have rice and some vegetables and fruits" Sonny said

"Sonny, that's healthy food" I said and Sonny chuckled

"!" I called for my maid

"yes Mr. Chad " Mrs. Jasmine have black hair and green eyes

"I want to have pancakes, can you make the Chad special for 2?" I said sweetly

"Mr. Chad, you have to ask the permission of your mom"

"Can you call Mommy through your phone please" I asked sweetly and she chuckled

"Fine" she said dialing mommy's number

"Mrs. Cooper?"

"_Why, Jasmine?"_

"Mr. Chad wants to talk to you" she said handing me her phone

"_okay" _

"Hi Mommy" I baby talked my mom, she will not say no to me

"_yes baby?"_

"Can me and Sonny have pancakes for lunch?"

"_No, Baby its lunch"_

"Come on mommy, "

"_fine, but this day only"_

"Yay!, thank you Mommy I love you"

"_love you too" _ I heard mommy say then I gave Mrs. Jasmine her phone back

"Be right back Mr. Cooper"

"Wait!, Sonny this is my main Mrs. Jasmine, Mrs. Jasmine this is my best friend Sonny" I said introducing them to one another

" Ms. Sonny, I'll be right back" she said then walked out of my room

"Chad?" Sonny asked

"yes?"

"what's the Chad special" she said and I grinned

**~with their parents~**

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Amelia Cooper but call me Amy for short" Amy started

"Hi Amy, My name is Connie Monroe, if your wondering where my husband is, he's in the back of the truck" Connie laughed then they shook each other's hands

"So wanna go inside?, the backyard's already arranged" Connie offered

"Sure, I would love that"

**~at the Monroe's backyard~**

"Wow, you arranged your backyard by yourself?" Amy asked Connie

"Yeah, I like designing things, I designed some of Sonny's clothes "

"really?, can I see one?"

"sure, one of Sonny's baby clothes that I made is the little dress here in our table" Connie said taking the tea pot off of the white with flower prints little dress with red jumper that has two round dandelion colored buttons.

"wow this is beautiful, I should introduce ou to my friend, he has connections to the fashion world as he call it" Amy laughed

"wow, thank you Amy" Connie said and Amy's phone rang

"oh excuse me " Amy said answering her phone

"Why Jasmine?"

"okay"

"yes baby"

"No, Baby its lunch"

"fine but this day only"

"love you too" A my said then hang up

"Sorry, Chad baby talked me again"

"I Know the feeling sister, Sonny does it to me every time and I just couldn't say no"

"I know right?" they both laughed

**~Back with Chad and Sonny~**

"WOW CHAD THIS IS GOOD PANCAKES!" Sonny shouted munching her 2 freshly baked pancake with strawberry whipped cream on top and chocolate syrup and nuts and sprinkles in it **(I made it yesterday and its YUMMY)**

"I know, it's the Chad special!" they both laugh

"Sonny, your room is ready!" Mrs. Monroe Shouted from the window next to Chad's room

"Mom, that's my room?"

"Chad my room is next to you!" she laughed then high fived Chad

"we can talk through shouting!" Chad and Sonny laughed

"Sonny, come here, talk to Chad later!, Daddy's going to the ice cream shop"

"okay mom, Bye Chad" Sonny said and sprinted out of Chad's room

"oh" Chad said disappointedly but he was shocked because Sonny came back and kissed his cheeks

"thanks for the pancakes!" then ran away again leaving Chad touching his now red cheeks, but not because of pain, its because of blushing…. Even though he don't know what I means.

"Hey Baby, why are you red?" His mom asked

"Nothing mommy, Mrs. Jasmine, please clean my room up!"

"okay Mr. Chad"

"Mommy, can we go to the ice cream shop?"

"Sure sweetie"

**~with parents~**

****Connie's POV

"Connie, Sonny's room is fixed, you have too design it though" Jack Monroe laugh

"Oh Sorry, I'm Jack Monroe"

"pleasure to meet you Jack, I'm Amy"

"Want to come inside?"

"Sure" we went up to Sonny's room which is coincidentally in front of Chad's room, so I opened the window

"Sonny, your room is ready!" she looked back at Chad then me

"Mom, that's my room" she laughed then high fived Chad then walked away, minutes later she jump into Jack's hands then they waved good bye to me, so did Amy then i started on designing Sonny's room.

Amy's POV

I walked upstairs and saw Chad sitting in his bed holding hi Cheeks and staring at his cabinet **(you imagine **

**chad's room right?, big bedroom, blue with space ship wallpaper big bed and space ship covers)**

"Hey Baby, why are you red?" I asked

"Nothing mommy, Mrs. Jasmine, please clean my room up!" h shouted then hugged me

"okay Mr. Chad" Jasmine obeyed and pick the plated in his study first

"Mommy, can we go to the ice cream shop?" he asked sweetly, how can I say no to that face?

"Sure sweetie" I answered and he ran towards his closet to change

**How'd ya like it? REVIEW**


	3. promises

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long I kinda got excited for my other story **

**I do not own swac just the plot**

* * *

**~At the ice cream shop~**

Jack and little Sonny entered the ice cream shop door.

"Come on sweetie, lets go buy something you like" Jack smiled and walked towards the counter

"daddy can we have that?" Sonny pointed on one ice cream and Jack nodded

"one princess Ice cream and swift tower please " Jack said and the waitress nodded

Sonny watched the worker put one scoop of strawberry ice cream and put chocolate syrup smiles and eyes on it and put it on the cup, then she took one spoon of vanilla and on e spoon of chocolate and did the same thing, put chocolate syrup smiles and eyes, then she took a waffle cone and put it on top of the three flavored ice cream then she took oreo cookies and put it beside the ice cream and served it to Sonny, then Sonny watched her as she swirl vanilla ice cream in a tall glass and put three scoops of chocolate ice cream and put whipped cream on top with matching little Hershey's and chocolate coated cherry and put a chocolate colored waffle beside it and served it to Jack.

"wow, in Wisconsin they use ordinary scoops with no smileys in it, I love it here daddy! " Sonny giggled

"Me too sweetie" Sonny smiled and looked past her dad and saw a familiar blonde haired boy

"CHAD!" she screamed and when Chad saw her Chad grinned

"Sonny!" Chad let go of his mother and hugged Sonny and Sonny hugged back.

"Hello Amy" Jack smiled

"Hey Jack" Amy returned the smile

"Can we sit in here mommy?" Chad said

"Sure, I'll just order some ice cream, what do you want?" Amy said

"birthday ice cream!" Amy nodded, minutes later one small bowl of different scoops of different ice cream with candle on top arrived and Chad clapped his hands, Amy's ice cream is like Jack's but vanilla, and they all began to eat their ice cream

**2 years later**

"ha! Beat you again Sonny!" seven year old Chad Dylan Cooper said entering the Sweden's ice cream shop door, followed by a panting Sonny

"that's un…fair… you… got a head start!" Sonny playfully hit Chad and he rolled his eyes.

"Lets just order" Chad walked towards the counter "Hey Brenda, the usual please" Chad said and Brenda smiled, she knows this kids too well

"And some Water!" Sonny shouted over Chad's shoulder and Chad laugh

"And some water" Chad added and Brenda smiled, Chad paid her and walk towards Sonny

"Hey Loser" Chad teased Sonny while sitting down at their table

"sup Cheater" Sonny smirked and Chad suck his tongue out and Brenda put their ice cream in their table.

Minutes later Sonny finished and after her Chad, they rested for a while..

"Hey Cooper!"

"why Monroe?" Sonny stood up and step away from her chair

"Race you back to your house!" Sonny said taking a head start

"Wait" Chad said almost tripping because of the chair "Sonny!" he opened the doors "Not fair you got a head start!" Chad said running as fast as he can to catch a giggling Sonny

* * *

"I WIN!" Sonny said dong a happy dance, not caring if Connie and Amy see her

"not fair!" Chad said panting like Sonny did earlier

"hey! You did it earlier, so its fair"

"NOT!" Chad screamed

"Yes" Sonny said simply

"Not"

"yes"

"Not"

"YES"

"NOT"

"NOT" Sonny tricked Chad

"YES!- dang it!"

"Got cha!, you're the loser" Sonny smirked

"Fine" Chad said madly at Sonny

"Fine" she screamed back

"Good"

"good"

"So were good"

"oh were so good" they looked at each other and laugh then hold hands and ran to their backyard

Connie's POV

"thank you Amy" I said as she poured some lemon juice to my glass

"I WIN!" we heard Sonny screamed, then she did a happy dance, which made me and Amy laugh, then Chad came running panting, which made us chuckle, this kids are so good at making people laugh

"not fair!" Chad said panting

"hey! You did it earlier, so its fair" Sonny said putting her cute little hands on her hips

"NOT!" Chad screamed

"Yes" Sonny said simply

"Not"

"yes"

"Not"

"YES"

"NOT"

"NOT"

"YES!- dang it!" Amy laugh at Sonny's victory, she always outsmart Chad

"Got cha!, you're the loser" Sonny smirked

"Fine" Chad said madly at Sonny, oh boy here we go again

"Fine" she screamed back

"Good"

"good"

"So were good"

"oh were so good" is it weird to find your kids fight then laugh after and play together like nothing happened to them?

Chad and Sonny are hilarious

"So now that the show is over lets discuss our fashion, this coming school year" Amy said smirking, ohh she has some good ideas

"okay" I smiled then Chad and Sonny came out running because Jake is back

"hey kiddo" Jake said

"Mommy!, Daddy's home!" Sonny said and I excused myself and stood up and gave him a kiss

"ewww!" Chad and Sonny said and we both laugh

"you two inside" I said and they nod running back to Amy's backyard

Sonny's POV

"Chad?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Why do old people like kissing?" I said and Chad stopped on playing

"what do you mean?"

"well in school people like kissing, earlier mommy and daddy kissed, so why do they like kissing?"

"I don't know, maybe its special" Chad smiled "But I still wonder why its special"

"I got an Idea!" I snapped my fingers

"Yes?" Chad leaned forward to hear my idea

"Lets kiss and see if something special happens!" I said excitedly and Chad smiled

"YEAH!" Chad leaned in closer and I did the same, what he knows how to kiss a girl, he saw it on the tv, we kissed, and...nothing happened

"wait, were still the same, you still have hair and I do too, we still have complete body part, HEY! were still normal" Chad whined

"yeah, we don't have any super powers!" I said

"eh, maybe we'll understand it when we grow up" Chad shrugged and continued on playing, so I did too

"oh I forgot, you and Auntie Amy have to come to my house because daddy's having a party" I smiled

"okay" Chad said

**8:00 pm**

This party is boring, Chad and I are the only kids here, we don't even know what promotion means

"Come on" Chad said pulling me to our backyard, he laid down the grass and I fixed my red dress and laid next to him, were just staring at the stars, its so peaceful out here.

Chad's POV

I've been thinking a lot lately, mommy said that people like auntie Connie and uncle Jack are greatly in love that's why they married each other, and I asked why and how did she know and she said that, they do everything together, they help each other, play with each other, eat together…. And me and Sonny do that so that means were in love, so I should marry her!, so here we are lying on the soft grass and staring at the stars.

"Sonny?" I said and she hummed I stood up and keeled on one knee and asked her to stand up, well in the tv I saw the guy asking the girl he loves to marry her like this, kneeling in one foot and holding her hand.

"promise me you'll marry me someday" I said in that position

"why?"

"well mommy said that people like auntie Connie and uncle Jack are greatly in love that's why they married each other, and I asked why and how did she know and she said that, they do everything together, they help each other, play with each other, eat together…. And me and you, Sonny do that so that means were in love, so I should marry you!" I said and she grinned

"okay that's a promise, when we grow up you will marry me and we will kiss everyday okay?" she said and I smiled, I better tell my mommy that Sonny and I are in love- wait on second thought I won't, she's not yet in love with somebody, maybe she'll get jealous of me being in love with Sonny.

"Chaddy?" she asked and I hummed

"what is boyfriend and girlfriend?" ah easy

"well Im your boyfriend cause I'm a boy and I'm your friend, and you're my girlfriend cause you're a girl and you're my friend, which made us boyfriend and girlfriends" I explained and she laugh but hugged me and I hugged back

"wait I forgot something" I ran inside and got 2 pieces of candy carefully, so that uncle Jack won't catch me and ran back outside

"Sonny, this candy has a free ring inside, and that will be our wedding ring" I ripped the plastic letting the candy fall and taking the little ring and put it on Sonny's finger and I asked her to do the same and she did

"wedding rings, which means our promise to each other will never break" I high fived Sonny and mom came in

"Chad say goodbye, you two need to sleep, were going to the eye doctor, remember?"

"Mommy he will take my eyes!" I whined and mommy laughed

"auntie Amy, can Chad sleep in my room with me?, we'll wake up early I promise" Sonny smiled

"okay Sonny" yeah you've guess it mom is spoiling Sonny and auntie Connie is spoiling me, Mom did Sonny's outfit today and Auntie Connie did mine ", I'll bring your things Chad now go wash "

Me and Sonny brushed out teeth and the maids cleaned us up, Sonny is wearing a pink night gown and I'm wearing my plain blue pajamas, then the next thing I knew Sonny was asleep beside me, so I hugged my girlfriend and kissed her forehead like the guys I saw in the movie and tuck myself in but I turned our nigh light on first.

**The end of the chapter….. so how ya'll like this one?, sorry for not updating!**


	4. I have glasses

**Hey! Okay before you throw anything at me, I'll explain**

…**..**

**Okay I can't explain why I haven't been updating for a long time. Sorry. Anyways I hope you still support this story and you can send or review some of your ideas or suggestions to make this story more exiting ;)**

**Love you guys!**

**Here's the story! I DO NOT OWN SWAC… yeah.., now read the story so I can cry my eyes out!**

**Incase your wondering the looks of Chad and Sonny as a kids are in my profile**

Chad's POV

"Chaddy wake up" Sonny said waking me up

"hhhmmm" I hummed I don't want to go to the doctor, that monster will give me big nerdy glasses like…. Like the teenager in my school, maybe if I get those big nerdy glasses those big boys will put me to the green cabinet they use to put the teenager with glasses in, and I don't want that.

"Sonny?" I said sitting up , she smiled

"yes?"

"I don't want to go to the doctor" I said

"why?" she asked

"he will put something in my eyes" I said

"Like…?"

"like, glasses" Sonny gasp

"why! What did you do to him?" she said

"I don't know, Mommy said that he will put big nerdy glasses in my eyes" actually mommy said that he will check my eye… and I'm sure he'll give me glasses.

" come on lets-" Sonny was cut off by my mother

"Good morning kids, breakfast" she step aside the door and we went outside, I took Sonny's hand and held it tightly

"Chad, sweetie, why are you holding Sonny's hand?" Auntie Connie asked

"Mommy, he's scared of the eye doctor, he said that the doctor will put real glasses in his eyes!" Sonny said, Auntie Connie laughed and shook her head

"Chad, sweet heart, I'm sure the glasses will be put outside your eye" she said

"but mommy what if he becomes blind?!" Sonny screamed and my eyes went wide

"She's right!" I closed my eyes "I'm going to be blind!" I screamed "I'm not going to see Sonny anymore" I said

"Yeah!" Sonny said and we only heard our moms laugh, I knew it! They don't want me to see them anymore! They want me to become blind!

"Kids you crack me up, Chad, open your eyes and both of you sit here" uncle Jack opened two chairs and Sonny and I sat down.

After we ate breakfast Ms. Jasmine gave me a bath then she dressed me with green t-shirt with blue long sleeves and then she put my navy blue pants on with black belt, I put on my buzz light year **(sorry don't know how to spell the name of buzz)** rubber shoes that lights up when I stomped hard, I opened my bedroom window

"SONNY!" I shouted, then a few moments later she opened her window

" hey Chad" she waved

"I'm going to the eye doctor now!" I said

"okay,I'll wait for you " she smiled

"okay, bye!"

Then the next thing I knew, I was being dragged by my mom to this eye clinic

"No mommy no!" I tried to push her away and when I did I ran away, but then she caught me

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said then she hugged my hips and carried me, I kicked the air and kept on struggling my way out, but I can't succeed

"Chad, stop it!" my mom said entering the gate

"MOM I DON'T WANT TO!" I said I held the bars in the gate

"Dylan let go!" woah, my mom called me Dylan…. Just Woah!

"Mommy Amelia I don't want to!" she put me down and glared at me, I stared at her scared, I looked down the ground trying to avoid her scary mad eyes

"what did you say?"

"nothing mommy" I said

"are you gonna go in there?" she said I looked at the door and sighed but nodded

"good" she said she put her hands on her hips and watched me

"Hello, Mrs. Cooper" the doctor said

"Good morning Doctor Philips" my mom said

"Call me Phil" he said and I groaned

"Hello there mini Cooper" he shuffled my hair, I let go of my mom's hand and quickly fixed it

I want Sonny here…

"Chad look at this" he made me sit in a high stool and made me look at the machine with my left eye, as I look inside, the lights went on, I saw a blurry figure, I blinked many times so I can see it better, I saw a blurry house, red roof white walls one blue window and the house was surrounded by grass, I squinted my eye to see better but it didn't work, I just saw a blurry house, then it went dark, Doctor Phil assists me on going down the stool

"what did you see?" he asked

"a blurry house, but it has red roof, white walls, blue window and its surrounded by grass" I answered

"how did you know that it was a house?"

"I blinked a few times but I didn't see it fully, I saw the house as a blur" I explained, he nodded

He made me sit on the stool again and this time he told me to use my right eye, I looked at the house, turns out that it was a bird house, then I saw a blue bird in it, hmmm that must be the window, I looked at the picture again, I can't see it fully also, it was blurry like a picture under a water it went dark again and Doctor Phil helped me down again

"what did you see?"

"a picture of a bird house under a pillow" I said

"judging by the results printed out, Chad's left eye has different degree of sight, his eyes are both minor and can improve if he wears glasses" he said and I gulped

"Chad, sit here" he said, I obeyed, he put a helmet thingy in my head and clicked something, he made me look at my left eye again and made me look at the machine

_Click_

"what do you see?" he asked

"the same house I saw earlier" I said I heard another click and the house was not blurred anymore, its strait and it is a bird house!

"what do you see?"

"a bird house with blue bird on the branch of the tree" I said, he looked in my eyes and wrote something down on his paper, he shifted the glass to my other eye and made me look at the picture

"what do you see?"

"the same picture that my left eye saw" he helped me down the stool and took the helmet off

"Chad's left eye is 150 while the right is 100" he took some case on his shelf and gave it to me, I opened it and saw eye glasses, he took it and put it on me, he made me look at the mirror, the moment I saw my reflection I screamed. I look like a nerd!

Sonny's POV

Its lunch time when somebody knocked on my door, I opened it and saw a pouting Chad with red eye glasses, I smiled

"Don't smile I look like a nerd" he said and he went inside my room, I followed him and jumped on my bed

"no you look good" I said he smiled slightly

"really?" he said

"would I ever lie to my boyfriend?" I said, he grinned and hugged me

"thank you Sonny" I laughed and hugged him back

"lets play" I said we began on jumping on my bed and started laughing hysterically.

**Hey guys did you miss this? Review! Sorry its short though.**

**Give me some of our ideas to make the next chapter longer :P :D**


	5. the dream

**Hey, wow it's been so long since I've updated **

**Anyways for the new reviewer **

**rocker729****: thanks for the review, I don't know why but your review made me blush-not the blush when your crush is there- blush as in… happy blush ! thanks again!**

**This story is dedicated to you and my other lovely reviewers.**

Chad's POV

After jumping on bed with Sonny, we decided to watch some TV

"Chaddy, your show!, their re-running it!" Sonny screamed, I looked at the screen, I was six back then, _the goody gang_, mommy made me audition for that show, Woody Goody was my character's name, and another girl which starred on it—whom I don't remember the name- was beside meI, didn't get a chance to finish watching my show because Mommy called me to tell me something important.

"Hi baby" mommy said, she patted her lap and I sat in it

"am I in trouble?" I said, mommy laughed and shook her head

"No, sweetie, Mommy's going to tell you something" she ran her hand in my back

"what is it?"

" your going to have a new daddy" I didn't know what to do, she's going to get married then have kids-babies!, daddy and mommy equals Babies! she'll forget about me! She'll jut love the baby and the boy she's going to marry.

"no! mommy your going to have babies and you'll forget about me!, you hate me mommy you hate me!" I jumped off of her lap and ran upstairs to my room

"Sonny!" I shouted through my window

"YES?!"

"please come to my room!" I said, she didn't answer, then I heard someone knock on my door

"Chad sweetie" mommy said

"Go away!"

"baby, mommy's never gonna forget you, she loves you way to much", tears fell down my cheeks

"No you don't, if you love me then why do you need another daddy to love you, he'll hate me, you'll hate me" I said and tears fell again

"No baby I wont, I promise"

"I won't forgive you!" I said

"I have cookies" she said… I stopped crying and opened the door to see her holding _chip's ahoy_ cookies I smiled a little

"Can you forgive me?" I took the cookies from her hands then I saw Sonny run upstairs

"Hey Auntie Amy- woah!" I quickly grabbed Sonny's hands and dragged her inside my room I shut the door qickly, I opened my cookies and gave one to her, she smiled and took it

"My mommy's getting married" I said, her eyes became wide

"That's great we both have daddies now!" she said

"No that's not great" she looked at me "my new daddy is going to hate me, if he hates me then mommy will hate me, they'll send me away for a month or so" tears fell down my cheeks again " then they'll forget me cause they're going to have a new baby" Sonny hugged me and ran her hand in my back

"its okay, if they end you away, I'll be mad at them" I can feel her smiling "plus you can stay with me" she said, mommy knocked on my door again, I looked at Sonny

"go talk to auntie Amy" I nodded and opened my door only to see my mommy with red eyes, my heart broke, I made my mommy cry, I'm a bad kid!

"baby, could you forgive mommy?" she said, she kneeled down my level

"I'm sorry for making you cry mommy" I wiped some of her tears and she wiped some of mine, I hugged her and smiled, then I heard some sniffing, I looked behind me and saw Sonny crying, my eyes became wide and I ran up to her

"shh Sonny, why are you crying?" I hugged her and wiped some of her tears away

"cause your crying, I don't like it when you cry" she said

Amy's POV

Sonny's a nice kid, I love her with all my heart, the way her and Chad comfort each other is just to cute, they'll end up together I'm sure, I sat on Chad's bed and hug him and Sonny

"aww, you two are cute" they both looked at me and smiled

"Now, you two stop crying okay?" they nodded

"Chad, Sonny… would you like to meet Chris?" I saw Chad looked at Sonny, as if they're talking through eyes, they both looked at me and nodded

"Sure mommy, maybe I'll like him" I smiled at Chad

Chris and I have been dating for five years, but Chad doesn't know, Chris knows about Chad though. Chris is a TV producer, he's the one that got Chad his audition.

Chris and I will be married in two months, then after that were going to plan about _something_

Chad's POV

Its been 8 months since mommy married that Chris _Goldfrab_ guy, I didn't even know that they were dating!- oh wait I did-, now my name is stupid. Chad Dylan _Goldfrab_, I like Cooper better.

Anyways my dad bought me a new bed, a red car, I like it, its the only thing I like about him.

Today is my birthday, I'm now eight years old, that means I'm a grown man!...without the beard and the hair in the armpit and stuffs.

Sonny's birthday is in five months… my last five months in Wisconsin. You see mom and dad told me something that I can't repeat or tell anyone not even Sonny, were moving to Hollywood. And for now, that's all I can tell you.

"Morning mom" I said sitting down on our counter stool

"Morning birthday boy" she smiled and she handed me my birthday pancakes

"where's dad?" I asked

"here!" he said

"Happy birthday son" he said, I smiled and waited for my gift

"where is it?" I grinned he laugh and opened our closet door, I looked at it and grinned

"you got me a bike!" not just any bike, a motorcycle bike!, its where you pushed the start button and you can control it and drive it like a real motorcycle driver

"you like it?" he said and put an arm around my mom's shoulder

"like it? I love it!" I push the button that says 'start' and twist the right handle twice then I began to ride

"Ms. Jasmine, the backyard door please" Ms. Jasmine nodded and opened our backyard sliding door, I stopped at the fence

"Sonny! " I shouted she stopped bouncing on her trampoline and smiled, she picked something up and ran towards our backyard door , she opened it and when her eyes landed on my gift her eyes became wide

"wow!" was all she said, I patted the space behind me so she can sit, she nodded and sat down behind my back hugging my waist

"wait" she took the box out of her hand and gave it to me, I opened it and saw a little picture frame with a picture of me and her and a wallet, I opened it and saw 'CS' carved in it, she obviously carved it using a pencil, I smiled and hugged her

"best gift ever" I said

"aww, thank you, b the way mommy said that you will be my escort in my cotillion " I nodded. Sonny said that in her family and if you're a girl and turning seven, you'll have a mini debut, its their traditional **(ours too ;) ) **I smiled again and kept the box in my pocket and we I toured her around my backyard… using my motor bike.

Sonny's POV

"GOOD NIGHT CHAD!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN" I shouted through my bed room window

"THANKS SONNY!, GOOD NIGHT" he shouted back

"LOVE YOU!" he added

"LOVE YOU TOO!" I said, I lay down my bed and closed my eyes

_"Chad?" I asked_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why do old people like kissing?" I said and Chad stopped on playing_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"well in school people like kissing, earlier mommy and daddy kissed, so why do they like kissing?"_

_"I don't know, maybe its special" Chad smiled "But I still wonder why its special"_

_"I got an Idea!" I snapped my fingers_

_"Yes?" Chad leaned forward to hear my idea_

_"Lets kiss and see if something special happens!" I said excitedly and Chad smiled_

_"YEAH!" Chad leaned in closer and I did the same, what he knows how to kiss a girl, he saw it on the tv, we kissed, and...Nothing happened_

I opened my eyes…. I remember that day, I wonder what will Chad say if I tell him that we kissed one year ago… does he still remember it?, and why did I dreamt of it?, we were kids back then, we don't know the meaning of kiss, but now we do, I touched my necklace which has two rings on it, Mommy and Daddy gave me the other ring, they said that it's a promise ring, they'll explain it to me when I get older, and then I touched the smaller ring, the plastic ring that Chad gave me. I sat up and looked at my window, Chad's already asleep, with a sigh I opened my bedroom door and went down stairs and opened the milk carton and poured it in my cup, I drank it and used a little stool for me to reach the sink, I looked at the calendar, I saw the March 20 is encircled with red marker and has a note, I read it carefully

"Start…. Of Sonny's….. practice for…..her birthday….. party" I smiled my birthday is in five months and yet I'm excited as if my birthday is tomorrow. I'm turning seven. I'm now six and a half and Chaddy just turned eight and I will turn seven. I hopped down the stool and ran upstairs to my bedroom, I jumped on my bed and looked at the window, I looked at the moon, its beautiful, Its so shiny and big and round and-

"psst!" I jumped out of my thoughts and looked at Chad's window

"Chad?, your awake?" I whispered screamed

"yeah I couldn't sleep" he said in the same tone

"do you want me to come over?" I asked he shook his head

"I'll come over!" he said, I ran downstairs and opened the front door, Chad was standing there wearing his blue pajamas with a brown bear, I let him in and locked the door again, we both ran to my room

"Chad?"

"hmm?"

"remember when we first kissed?" I said he smiled and nodded

"yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just thought you didn't remember it" I yawned

"your sleepy Sonny" I nodded and laid on my bed closing my eyes, then I felt Chad drape his arm around me and kissed my forehead before laying down on my bed and then I fell asleep

_Chad and I are running in one backyard, I'm not familiar with this backyard, I looked at myself, I have a headband in my head, white dress that my mommy designed, and Chad was wearing a casual pants and some green T-shirt, we were laughing, Chad was saying something, I can't hear it but why am I laughing?_

"_Chad" I tried to say but my mouth is moving, saying different words to Chad that made him laugh then we both laugh, then we walked closer to a tree and then Chad picked up a rock I frowned at first but then I smiled unsurely, then Chad threw the rocks I closed my eyes and heard screams I opened my eyes again._

_I furrowed my eyes, I'm not in the backyard, I'm sitting in a leopard chair and I'm still wearing my dress from the backyard, then a girl came in- not a girl a teen ager, she has brown hair and brown eyes, She's beautiful, she looks like mommy. But she's crying._

"_NO!" She shouted_

"_I'm sorry!" a voice said from outside the white door that has 'T' on it_

"_No" was all she said, She sat next to me and cried, I touched her, her eyes became wide and she fell on the floor_

"_I'm sorry miss" I said, she looked around and stood up_

"_I must be dreaming" she said, she opened the other door that has 'S' on it and walked out of the dressing room, wait she dropped something, it looks like a necklace, I was about to pick it up when it became dark, then I heard voices_

"_Sonny?" I looked behind me. No one's there_

"_Sonny" something is shaking me!_

"Sonny" I sat up on my bed to see a Chad with worried face

"why?" I said

"I thought your dead!" Chad said "anyways Auntie Connie called us for breakfast" I nodded and we both went down stairs

"Morning Sonny and…. Chad?" my mom asked

"Morning Auntie Connie, I came here cause I couldn't sleep, so Sonny and I had a sleep over" Chad smiled, I looked at my mom, the teenager really looked a lot like her, but with brown hair, I kept on wondering why Chad threw the rock and why the teenager was crying, and who is the owner of the voice that said sorry to the girl.

"Good morning Connie Have you seen-" Auntie Amy said barging inside our house and she stopped when she saw Chad

"Oh there you are, I thought you were lost" Auntie Amy hugged Chad

"Sorry mom, I can't sleep and Sonny can't sleep so I came over to have a sleep over" Chad said

They all kept on talking and talking, but something is really bothering my mind. The necklace that fell on the floor and the screams that I heard after Chad threw the rock.

**Hey guys yeah the ending was like a cliff hanger… yeah**

**Anyways this chapter was full of mystery right?**

**REVIEW**


	6. Birthday, disaster

**HEY GUYS gosh, I miss updating this story :D anyways sorry for the long wait…. **

**Disclaimer: SAY IT SWAC TWILIGHT14!**

**swac twilight14: I don't want to…. But I have to so IDONOTOWNSWAC happy?**

**Disclaimer: SAY IT PROPERLY!**

**swac twilight14: okay okay, jeez, keep your pants up. I do not own Sonny with a chance…. Created by Steve Marmel, starred by Demetria Devonne Lovato as Alison Sonny Monroe, with her leading man Sterling Sandmann Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper with her other co-stars Tiffany Dawn Thornton-Carney as Tawni Hart along with Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris with his best bud Dough Brochu as Grady Ronald Mitchell and the evil minded girl Alisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster with their other supporting characters Michael-**

**Disclaimer: I get it I get it! You don't have to introduce the whole cast! What I meant by disclaimer is you tell people that you do not own the show and- wait Grady's middle name is Ronald?**

**swac twilight14: yes…**

**Disclaimer: wow, that's….new… never mind me! WRITE YOUR STORY!**

Sonny's POV

FIVE MONTHS LATER

I woke up with a huge grin on my face, I'm now seven years old!

I ran down the stairs only to find Mommy and Daddy sleeping on the couch, I pouted, they forgot my birthday, I ran towards the couch and before I touch daddy, he woke up and shouted startling me, he laughed and picked me up throwing me up and then catching me, I laugh as mommy tickles my side

"Happy Birthday sweetie" daddy said, I kissed his cheeks and grinned

"Thank you Daddy" I said, I turn to Mommy and reached out for her, she took me and covered my eyes

"We have a surprise " she said, I grinned as she slowly guides me somewhere

"Hi Auntie Connie!" Chad whispered shouted, I laughed mentally as I hear uncle Chris shush him, Mommy removed her hands from my eyes and I grinned

"PAULLY!" I shouted and hugged my idol so did Chad, we've been watching Paully n' Pals since we were six, and now here's Paully in front of me!

"Hey there Sonny, Happy birthday!" Paully said, he carried me and I squeal, I can't believe it, Paully is here!

"Hi Paully!" I said and hugged him he put me down and looked at Chad

" And who is this boy?" Paully asked, I grinned and took Chad's hand

"This is Chad, he's my best friend, we both watch your show everytime!" I shouted Paully laughed and hugged Chad who hugged him back.

My party lasted until lunch, Paully had to leave and Chad and Auntie Amy has to get ready for my Birthday party later this evening, I do too.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**(the picture of Sonny's dresses are in my profile :D)**

Connie's POV

After I curled Sonny's hair and put her make up, I took my very own designed dress and put it on her

"Do you like my surprise earlier?" I asked and Sonny nodded

"do you like the dress?" I asked with a laugh

"Its very beautiful Mommy" Sonny said, I smiled and hugged her, the dress is _**Brown Tan **_I call it Brown tan.

It's a 70% Polyester 30% Acetate and it can be hand washed, it has a stunning regal puff gown with mock off shoulder design and a Luscious Matte Satin fabric contrasting sash waist band with detachable flower bow regal puffed floor length skirt with built in netted slip, and its color brown but the waist band is tan.

"You look pretty sweetheart" I smiled

"Pretty? More like beautiful" Jack said, I laughed and nodded, I packed Sonny's other dress, we bought this, its beautiful, a Free-shipping strapless spaghetti straps blue appliqués' lace beadings, I caressed it and put it in the paper bag, I wore my white pants and red blouse while Jack wear his long sleeved polo shirt with his brown pants with matching black belt, I smirked at him "What?" he asked "You wore that at our first anniversary" I said, he grinned and kissed me "I love it" he smiled

Chad's POV

When I saw Sonny jumped out of the van, I stared at her, she's wearing a beautiful dress, and her hair… its… its beautiful, she's beautiful, she grinned when she saw me and waved, I waved back and stared at her, her hair bounce at her every move, her brown eyes sparkle at her every laugh. What is this feeling? Why do I feel so nervous around Sonny?

"CHAD!" Sonny said hugging me, I didn't even know that she walked towards here!

"Hey Sonny, Happy birthday!" I said and hugged her back, she let go off me and continued to greet her guests, I sat beside mommy and she hugged me

"I'll miss her mommy… so much" I said

"me too baby, me too" she said, I sighed and watched Sonny again

"Chad, do you like Sonny?" Mommy questioned, I looked at her

"I don't know mommy, I don't know if I like Sonny" _do I like Sonny?_

__"this time is the dance with her best friend Chad Dylan Goldfrab" Auntie Connie announced, I walked towards Sonny and began on dancing with her

"having a fun time?" I asked Sonny, she nodded and grinned as I twirl her around, the music stop and I gave her the flower that Mommy handed to me

"Happy birthday!" I said and kissed her cheeks, she laughed and hugged me and I hugged back

Sonny's POV

3 hours later

My party was awesome! I love how we play lots of games , I love my dance with Chad, we all had so much fun, and I have a lot of presents!

"Did you have fun baby?" Mommy asked as she put my new pajamas on, I nodded and yawned

"can I open one more present?" I asked, mommy nodded and I reached out for one bow, I looked at the card and it says

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!_

_May God bless you with happiness, we love you Sonny_

_From: Chad and Auntie Amy and Uncle Chris_

I ripped the gift wrapper and opened the box and gasp and picked up the bear that they bought for me, and hugged it, I opened my window and shouted

"CHAD!" he looked at the window and waved

"What?!" he shouted back, I showed him the bear and grinned

"I love your gift!" I said, he grinned back

"You're welcome!" he shouted, I blew a kiss at him and closed my window, Mommy kissed my forehead and said goodnight, I hugged my bear and smiled

"Your name is now Dylan" I said to my bear and hugged him and went to sleep

~after two weeks~

"Sonny please wear the dress I gave you" Mommy said, I shook my head and pouted

"I don't want to Mommy, that dress is….. hot… I can't breathe in it" I said

"Baby please…." Mommy continued, I raise my hands up in the air allowing her to put the dress in me. The dress is Mommy's new designed clothes, she wants everyone to see it.

"Thank you sweetie" she said, I looked at my window and saw Chad and auntie Amy talking, Auntie Amy is scolding or telling something to Chad Dylan Golfdfrab, Chad shook his head and looked my way, he smiled then frowned and looked at his mom he nodded and looked at me again, he waved and I waved back, and he went inside his house.

Minutes later mommy and Daddy are getting ready while me and Chad are listening and searching things on the internet

"Let's type your name" Chad said

"So…..nn..y…" he started to type my name "Ali….so…n… Mon…ro..e" he finished typing my name and he entered it, and in the picture it shows weather forecast of the news…. Some are sun…. I pouted and looked at him

"My turn!" I said "Ch…ad….. Dyl…..an…. Coo….p…er" I typed I entered it and the picture of one boy with blonde hair and blue eyes popped up, he looked like Chad, but his hair is darker than Chad. I clicked on it and read the words below

"Chad…. Cooper junior… the …great ….. grandson of the ….legend…singer…Chri…stopher…Cooper, celebrated his ninth birthday yesterday" I read

"Chaddy, this boy is your age" I said

"Sonny, I'm now Chad Dylan Goldfrab remember?" he said, I smile shyly and nodded "sorry" I said, he smiled and nod he's head

"its okay" he answered "Chad Dylan Cooper… found his.. Long lost twin brother….. Chaz Milton Looper" I pouted, Chad reads a lot better than me, he looked at me and smirked "turns out…. Chaz was kidnapped" I gasp

"Who would kidnap him?" I said, Chad shrugged and said

"Well, it says here that he was kidnapped when he was a baby, and nine years later they found him" I nodded and turned the computer off

"Why'd you do that?" he said, I shrug and as if on cue Mommy and Daddy are going down the stairs

"Hi kids, ready to go?" Auntie Amy asked from outside, Chad nodded run towards Auntie Amy, she whispered something to him and Chad sadly sighed but nodded, He smiled at me and mentioned me to come to him, I did and he held my hand

"I'll never forget you Alison" Chad said, I furrowed my eyebrows but smiled

"I'll never forget you too Dylan" I joked he chuckled and we both walked out of my house

One hour later…..

Chad and I are very bored; this house is full of adults… and their 'business talks' as Chad calls it

"Sonny!" Chad said startling me

"What?" I said

"Let's go out!" before I can say anything, Chad dragged me out and we went to the backyard, the backyard is beautiful, it has a swing! I sat on the swing and began on rocking back and forth, the swing makes a squeaky sound and I close my eyes humming some song

"psst!" once again Chad startled me

"What?" I said he put his pointer finger in his lips, signaling me to be quiet and he mentioned me to come closer to him, I did as I'm told and he picked up a rock

"Chad…?" I whispered

"Let's see if we can wake up the bees!" Chad whispered, I smiled unsurely but nodded

"Are you sure about this?" I asked he nodded and grinned, he picked up a rock and threw it at the bees, the beehive fell on the ground and the group of bees started to chase us, we both screamed and ran towards the house, the last thing I heard was Chad's scream and me falling down the grass as I see Chad attacked by the bees then everything went black.

_Beep…beep..beep_

I woke up feeling so weak

"Sonny, baby you're awake, thank God!" Mommy screamed, then it all came back to me, the bees, the rock, me falling….

"Chad?.. Where's Chad" I asked, Mommy and Daddy looked at each other and hugged me

"oh baby" Mommy said

"Why? W-what happened Mommy, where's Chad… is he okay?" I asked they continued to hug me and rock me

"NO!" I shouted "He…. He can't be d-dead" I let my tears fall freely

"I'm so so sorry Sonny" _Sonny_ Chad calls me _Sonny_

I'm missing Chad already…

I'm out of my hospital room and now standing in front of Chad's Body, they said that they are going to put him in the _morgue_

"Sonny, say goodbye to Chad" Auntie Amy said I looked at Chad and shook my head

He _can't_ be dead

"No.." I said, Mommy took my hand but I pushed her away "Where's he's glasses? He can't see without he's glasses, wake him up! Chad wake up!" I said and shook Chad. No response "CHAD! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I sobbed, my heart broke as I saw one tear in the corner of Chad's eyes "Chad" I whispered "please Chad please wake up" still no response, I cried and hugged him "Chaddy?" I said and I felt Daddy carry me, I put my head in his shoulder and cried

He… can't be dead Chad can't be dead…

~A week later~

I'm now sitting in my bed facing Chad's window while hugging Dylan in my chest, I hugged Dylan harder and pressed something then Dylan spoke

'_Happy Birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday to you…_

_Happy birthday Sonny, remember I'll always love you and you'll always be my best friend!_

_Happy birthday again sonshine!'_

Chad's voice rang through my ears, I cried harder

"So- Alison?" I heard Mommy's voice, I told her that I don't like the name _Sonny_ again, it only reminds me of… Chad

"do you want to go to Chad's umm f-funeral?" Mommy asked

"No, I'd like to stay in my room" I said

I won't go out of my room until I'm ready to face the world without Chad

**HEY OKAY that's the end of the Chapter, I'm really sorry for the super late update! I hope you still read this and I am so sorry for Killing Chad...and… REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Miss this? I did! I hope your still supporting this story and my other stories, I promise myself that I'll never write another multi-chap until I'm finish with one multi-chap but I can't help it, there are so many ideas popping in my head, that's why WLABT and CWSM is born xD actually CWSM is first before My Girl was born hehe…. Ermm anyways read and review please!**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC!**

Sonny's POV

"I'll be back in ten minutes honey" Mommy said, I nodded and marched up to Chad's tomb holding Dylan closer to me, I kneel down and put the flower there.

"Hey Chad…" I said "How are you? I really miss you, you know" I laughed at myself… I'm not talking to anyone… I pressed Dylan's hand and Chad's voice rang to my head

'_Happy Birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday to you…_

_Happy birthday Sonny, remember I'll always love you and you'll always be my best friend!_

_Happy birthday again sonshine!'_

"I'll always love you too Chaddy…" I sighed "You can't come back can you?" I started to cry

"Well I wish you can come back, I miss you" I sobbed

"Honey… Alison Let's go" Mommy said, I nodded and let her take my hand and lead me to our car, I never took my eyes off of Chad's grave

"I miss him Mommy" I said

"I know you do So- Alison" she said

~2 years later~

"Hey Chad!" I said "Happy birthday!" I said and plase the balloon that says '11' on it on his tomb

"Guess what? I got an A earlier at my test…. It's our lucky day Chaddy!" I laughed

"Alison. Time to go" Daddy said, I nodded and blew a kiss on Chad's tomb

"Have to go now Chaddy, bye love you!"

~1 year later~

"Hey Chad" I boy sighed "you see, I have a crush on this guy… his name is Josh… his not that cute but still… I have a crush on him" I smiled

"Alison… time to go" Mommy and daddy said

"Okay.. Bye Chad" I said

"3 months later"

"Alison wake up, it's time for school"

"Mmm"

"Baby time to wake up"

"I don't want to daddy"

"Come on Alison…. Please… for daddy" Daddy said, I rolled my eyes and sat up and looked at him…. His pouting

"Fine"

"Thank you sweetie… by the way the show that you said you've been waiting to watch is on TV later at 8 o' clock" daddy said… the show's name is So Random… it looks funny so I want to watch it.

~30 minutes later~

"Good bye sweetie" Daddy said

"Bye daddy…" I closed the door and took a deep breath

"You can do this…" I said to myself

"Okay then…" I walked inside and walked until I bumped into someone

"I'm so sorry" the girl said… she has brown hair and eyes.. her teeth are white but braced… she's cute

"It's okay… Its both our fault anyway" I said I picked my books up

"Hi my name is Lucy… what's yours?" she smiled, I smiled back

"I'm Alison.." I said

"Hi Alison.. wanna hang out later?" she said I nodded then we both laugh

"I like you already, you're my first friend here" she said

"Aww, I like you too" I said

"From now on we're best friends" I said

"I agree" she said

~later that day~

"Daddy I'm home!" I said entering my house with Lucy

"Hi honey- hello…? "Daddy said when he saw me and Lucy

"Daddy this is Lucy my best friend, we're gonna go up to my room now okay?" I said, daddy just smiled and nodded… you see I never had friends since… Chad….. died… so for him it's a great thing that I made friends again.

"Why? Sonny fits you better" Lucy said, I just told her the story of Chad and me and why I like to be called Alison

"Well it reminds me of Chad so I don't like to use it" I said

"Alison… Chad's in the past.. I'm sure he'll be happy if your name will be Sonny again" Lucy said.. I sighed and nodded

"Yay! From now on I'll call you Sonny… see that fits your name.. Sonny Monroe" she said

"ALISON THE SHOW YOU WANT IS ON!" Daddy screamed

"Oh Yippy!" I jumped off of my bed and dragged Lucy down with me

"So Random is on" I said

"That's nice! I like the trailer of that show… I also liked the trailer of the new drama show called Mackenzie Falls" she said

"That's cool too" I said

"Yeah but let's watch So Random first… drama is boring comedy is fun" she laughed, we turned the TV on and it started

"_Welcome everyone to… SO RANDOM! Now meet Tawni Hart"_ the announcer said, then a blonde girl about our age went out from the curtains… I know her… not know _know _her.. I've seen her from somewhere… I just don't know where

"_Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell"_ a bald boy show with a chubby looking boy beside him

"_And last but not the least… Mandy Murray!_" a brown haired girl show and then the audiences clap… then the sketched begins.

"I like Dolphin boy… ohh what's his name?.. Grady! Grady Mitchell!" Lucy said

"No, I like the queen bee sketch… Tawni Hart was good" I said

"Oh yeah!" she said

"Lucy your mom is here" My mother said

"Oh.. okay Mrs. Monroe… Thanks for having me!" she said, Lucy hugged me and waved goodbye

"Time to sleep honey" Mommy said, I nodded and kissed her then washed myself, after, I jumped to bed and pray for Chad then went to sleep.

~Next day~

"Hey Chad! You'll never guess what happened… see there's this girl in my school.. her name is Lucy and were best friends! But don't worry no one will replace you.. bye Chad!" I said then ran to my school… I'm late already.

**Hey guys… that's all for now… I hope you like it and you can see what is going to happen in the next chapter :D REVIEW!**


	8. The Sonny show!

**Hey people… **

**Nothing much to say…**

**I do not own SWAC :)**

Sonny's POV

"So Random!" I shouted with a laugh, I'm hanging out with Lucy, my best-es friend in the world, in my room. Lucy and I have been friends since… I was ten or nine? I'm not sure at the moment… I love her with all my heart! If anyone hurts her, they'll face me and if anyone hurts me… they'll face Lucy- and mom- but mostly, Lucy.

We're fighting over something childish again, we don't know what to watch, So Random!, our all time favorite show, or McKenzie Falls, the "Number one" tween TV series, I know McKenzie Falls.. its dramatic (Overly dramatic, might I add)

"McKenzie Falls!" My best friend softly threw my pillow to my face, I gasp dramatically

"How dare you!" I said as she laughs "So Random!"

"Mac Falls!"

"I just turned fifteen, I'm older, so that means my decision is to be obeyed. And I say we watch So Random!" I laughed

"No fair! I'll be fifteen too! But… since it is your TV… fine. Lets watch So Random" She said, I smiled in victory and turned the TV on. The McKenzie Falls' theme song played and _Chad_- I meant, McKenzie slammed the door shut, before Penelope can escape

"_I'm sorry Penelope!" _he said earning a slap from Peneleope

"_Sorry?" _Penelope cried_ "That's all you can say?" _ and with that another slap was earned by McKenzie. McKenzie- _Chad_ reminds me of _my_ Chad. I think this _Chad _is the boy me and my Chad saw on the internet… the day… of the bee attack… I don't want to remember that day… it's been years since the accident but I can't forget it.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ what if _Chad Dylan Goldfrab_ didn't die… would he be a great actor like you?

My thoughts were cut off by Penelope screaming

"_You made me think that you were gone for years!"_ Penelope sobbed

"_Shh"_ Mac said _"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I lied. I was scared, confused and I thought I was protecting you" _he said

"_From what!"_ Penelope screamed, McKenzie winced at her voice

"_From everything, Pen. I was protecting you from everything that I go through"_ McKenzie said, I rolled my eyes… I hate drama, but, somehow… I feel like McKenzie is apologizing to me rather than Penelope…

"Sonny! So Random is on!" Lucy took the remote from me and switched the channels, before I could say anything.

"_Good bye Mandy!"_ Tawni said, Mandy waved good bye to the audiences then the camera

"Oh that's right, today is Mandy's last show" Lucy said

"It's a shame though… she was good" I said and Lucy nodded.

In the middle of the Fasty's Fast Fast food sketch, I was startled by Lucy

"I got it!"

"What? Got what?" I said

"We should make a video!" She said turning the TV off and sitting down

"A video?" I asked, she nodded enthusiastically

"A video! And you should star in it!"

"Me?! Why me? And why would we make a video?"

"You because, your funnier than me… plus, I want to direct and boss you around" she joked " We're making a home video to promote So Random! maybe they'll be the number one tween TV series because of us!" She said, she stood up and pulled me with her

"Come on, get your camera" she said

"We'll start now?" I asked

"Yup! I'll make us our own Youtube account okay? I need your laptop and I want your camera to be fully charged" she demanded.

~30 minutes later~

"Okay… action!" Lucy said

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically "I am Sonny Monroe" I waved "And the girl behind the camera is Lucy!" I said, she waved to the camera and got back to me "So, you all know the show So Random! don't you? Of course you do! Who wouldn't? " I laughed "This is a home video made by me and Lucy to show you how crazy and fun it is to be a randomite" once again I laughed

"Let's start with…" I did the sketches me and Lucy prepared for our soon to be audiences

~one hour later~

"And that's it for the Sonny show! Bye!" Me and Lucy waved good bye to the camera

"Done!" Lucy said

"Upload it!" I said, I yawned

"Wow, that made me tired… I'm gonna sleep Lu… we'll turn the laptop off tomorrow okay?" She nodded "Let's sleep"

_Dream_

_I'm walking somewhere… I don't know what's this place is… I kept on walking until I saw a spot light on a chair. I walked closer to the chair and saw a bear there, I picked it up… I know this bear from somewhere._

_I pressed the hand and it started to sing.. it's a play-me bear. The one where you record your voice then play it again, I gasp and let it go_

_It's Dylan. The bear My Chad gave me, I picked it up again and it started talking_

"_Sonny…how are you? I miss you sonshine… it's lonely here, I need you…" I kneel down and hugged him_

"_I'm sorry Chaddy, I haven't been visiting you… it's been years since my last visit is it?" suddenly, two arms were wrapped around me, I opened my eyes but the face I'm seeing is blurred, I can't see him, but I know that he's smiling, he's a teenager like me, he's strong, I can feel it through his arms_

"_Who are you?" I asked_

" _I am me." He simply answered, I furrowed my brows_

"_I-I don't understand.." I said_

"_I'm sorry Sonny" He said_

"_Wha-Why are you saying sorry?" I asked_

"_Sonny" he said_

"_Yes?"_

"_Sonny!" He screamed_

"_What?" I said again_

_End of dream_

"Sonny!" I woke up with Lucy shaking me

"What?!" I said

"Our video has reached thousands of views!" She said, I screamed with her and checked the views, It did! It did reach thousands of views, all the comments are so nice!

"Sonny and Lucy. Please do a live show" Lucy read aloud, we look at each other and nodded, I turned the camera on and nudged Lucy

"Hey viewers!" We both said smiling "Sorry, we just woke up… and we love every comments you gave us! And for that, we will do a live show, just tune in later for more info" I said and turned the camera off, I uploaded it and posted it.

"We have to make a website for our… fans!" We both scream at the word 'fans!' Oh my gosh! We have FANS!

**The end of the chapter! I'll promise I'll update quickly next time **

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
